Inverted
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: There is a rumour. One that says when a Spirit experiences immense negative emotions, they begin to change - inverting to something darker. A rumour, not entirely unsubstantiated. [Smut]


**Inverted**

It was a usual day for Shido Itsuka.

Well, relatively at least. His morning routine consisted of waking up with Kurumi sitting on him, Tohka walking in and calling her a harlot, then breakfast with Origami and Yoshino while Tohka chased Kurumi around. It was far from the first time that had happened, so he had naturally grown accustomed to such chaotic mornings.

Kurumi left to do her own thing, and after discovering how empty his fridge was becoming he proposed going shopping, something his friends were more than willing to agree to. They went out into town, gathered the necessary foods (buying extra to account for Tohka's bouts of ravenous hunger), and then paid the grocery store to deliver it to his house – letting he and his friends spend their afternoon more casually.

''Mn~, it's pretty hot today~'' Tohka groaned, stretching her arms over her head.

Shido hummed an agreement, a mild breeze blowing past them as they entered the park – idly noting it was oddly abandoned for this time of day, but not thinking anything of it.

''Perhaps we should've... gone to the beach?'' Origami mused non-committally.

''Maybe next time.'' Tohka replied lightly, glancing up at the sun. ''It's a little late to prepare a trip.''

''Fair enough.''

Shido smiled at their light byplay, looking down at Yoshino – only to notice her staring around the park almost-worriedly. Yoshinon was also oddly quiet, the puppet looking back and forth in tandem with Yoshino. It would've been adorable had it not been for the worry on their faces.

''Yoshino? You alright?'' Shido asked softly, gently bopping her on the head to snap her out of it.

Yoshino jumped lightly, looking up at him with surprise – but Yoshinon continued to look around cautiously. ''H-Huh...? Ah... I just, felt like something was watching us, is all...''

Her comment caused both Tohka and Origami to stop, more out of surprise than anything else.

Origami frowned. ''Wha-''

''Fire!''

The sudden shout took the group by surprise, and before they could even react several web-like nets abruptly shot out of the treeline. On instinct Tohka pushed Shido aside, letting him avoid the net that was going for him – and instead becoming entangled in it herself, falling to the ground with a low grunt.

Yoshino and Origami were not spared from the sudden attack, the bright blue nets wrapping around their lithe frames tightly, sending them to the ground as their legs were tangled up. Almost immediately they struggled against the nets, but it proved to be a fruitless effort – it felt like their very energy was being drained just by touching the nets, their strength waning the more they struggled.

''Haha~ Nice shot, Nishika~!'' A chipper voice came from the dense shrubbery, before an AST Captain emerged from it, grinning proudly.

Her grin dimmed slightly as she saw Shido stumbling to his feet. ''Hn. You missed the boy though.''

Shido opened his mouth, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. After a long second he didn't try to voice them, instead calling upon Tohka's Angel-

''G-Gah!''

-only for the AST Captain to interrupt him, closing the distance between them and punching him in the stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs and sending him to his knees.

''Not so fast, boy. We know your tricks.'' The Captain chastised him, reaching down to her belt and grabbing an energy grenade. ''Thankfully, HQ didn't ask us to bring you back with us. That makes this easier for both of us.''

Origami's eyes widened and she struggled with renewed effort even as her strength was drained faster, knowing from experience what the Captain planned on doing – but she was helpless to stop it.

''Sayonara, boy.'' The AST Captain stated plainly, pressing the grenade against Shido's chest – sticking to him.

Shido's eyes widened and he grabbed the ball, trying to pry it off him to no avail – only to gasp as the AST Captain grabbed him by the throat, and threw him off to the side with her enhanced strength, before the grenade detonated.

_BOOM!_

''_SHIDO!_''

The three Spirits' sharp cry pierced the air, eyes wide as they watched the explosion blow a hole in the cobblestone path. A gust of wind blew past them, the bright green energy quickly dissipating and leaving a thick cloud of smoke and dust obscuring Shido's position.

A gentle gust of wind was enough to blow the smoke and dust away, revealing a small crater in the middle of the cobblestone path... and no sign of Shido. Only a few scraps of his shirt and a shoe was left.

''S... Shido-san...'' Yoshino whispered, frozen in place even as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

Tohka and Origami were in similar states, the beating of their hearts echoing in their minds as the horrifying realisation set in. Even with the energy nets surrounding them, sapping them of their powers, something within them slowly began to bubble and churn like a roiling storm. Their fear slowly turned into heartbreak, and from there into anger – twisting and becoming darker, more malicious.

Dark purple wisps slowly started to rise off Tohka's form, her emotions becoming darker as her own power fuelled them, and her power becoming darker as her emotions fuelled them – an endless downward spiral of self-destruction. Origami unknowingly went through the same process, dark silver flecks of energy floating off her like snowflakes, her white hair rising as if gravity had been reversed.

Yoshino's transformation was slightly different, curling in on herself and shaking, muttering Shido's name over and over to herself, as if reciting it would bring him back. Yoshinon fell silent, the puppet seemingly losing its life and its eye closing and eyepatch fading away, revealing both closed eyes.

''Hmph. That settles... that...'' The AST Captain drawled, only to fall silent as she noticed the three Spirits.

''Oh... that's new...''

As if her words were the trigger, an explosion of power erupted from the three Spirits, knocking back many AST if not completely obliterating the unlucky few who were close enough. The eruption of pure energy expanded upwards like pillars – dark purple for Tohka, dark silver for Origami, and white-and-blue for Yoshino.

Then just as abruptly as they appeared, the pillar subsided – wisps of energy lingering in the air for a few seconds before they too disappeared, leaving the three Spirits standing free of their nets, and donning new appearances that made the remaining AST unconsciously step back.

Yoshino no longer looked like a shy, quiet girl – instead wearing a cocky grin on her cute face, her eyes a blood red colour. Her hair had turned silver-white, falling over a black eyepatch that covered her right eye. Her bunny-eared hoodie had turned midnight black and was left splayed open, revealing she wore very little underneath – only a pair of small black panties that hugged her hips, and a short babydoll nightgown that barely reached her stomach, tied by a blue ribbon and exposing plenty of skin.

Compared to Yoshino's eager air, Origami was ominously calm. Her silver hair fell down to her lower back, her pale blue eyes soft yet burning with quiet anger. She wore a long dark-blue veil over her hair that reached her thighs in length, and a loose dark-blue piece of fabric was wrapped around her waist like a skirt, falling to her ankles. Her clothes were rather revealing, with only two pieces of metal armour covering her breasts and openly displaying several dark-blue tattoos that marked her pale skin. A pair of long dark-grey stockings and matching elbow-length gloves covered her limbs, undoubtedly acting as a form of thin armour.

Tohka's transformation was the most intimidating, however. Even with her revealing dress exposing her stomach and giving an ample view at her large breasts, her orange-purple gaze was dangerously apathetic – the kind of apathy given to ants who crossed a human's path. Her long purple hair flowed down her back, her bow still in her hair. Her long legs were covered by a partially-transparent skirt, metal boots covering her shins and black stockings covering her thighs, garter-belts attaching to what little clothing she had around her waist.

The massive sword she carried didn't inspire ease, either.

A full second passed, and the AST Captain could only muster a single response.

''Shit.''

In an instant, Tohka moved – swinging her now-massive sword and tearing cleanly through anything in its path, human or otherwise. The other two Spirits followed with a vengeance, and together the three girls obliterated the AST forces surrounding them. Any trapper-nets that were fired were shaken off with almost-casual ease, Tohka going as far as ripping one to shreds to get the point across.

In the end, it was only so long before the inevitable.

''Retreat!''

''Do you think... I'll let you?'' Tohka asked dangerously, stepping forth a step and swinging – the sheer air pressure generated by her swing tearing through dozens of trees and cutting a stray AST soldier in half, leaving her a bloody mess.

The AST was in full retreat, running away with their tails between their legs – and the three Spirits were more than ready to hunt them down, when a coughing voice drew their attention.

''Y-You... guys...''

Origami looked behind her, gasping in surprise as her eyes landed upon Shido – his clothing a little singed, but other than that unharmed.

''Itsuka-kun...'' Origami smiled happily, rushing over to the injured teen and worriedly looking over him. ''A-Are you alright?''

''Yeah...'' Shido nodded wearily, brushing some hair from his eyes and looking her over, taking in the sight of her new form.

Origami blushed at his gaze, her blush darkening the longer he stared. ''I-Itsuka-kun... please don't stare...''

''S-Sorry.'' He smiled embarrassedly, looking away. ''You just look... different, than usual. In a good way.''

''I-I see...''

''You alright, Shido?'' Yoshino asked, grinning happily as she hopped over to his side, Tohka following at a more sedated, cautious pace.

''Mm.'' He nodded, blushing lightly at Yoshino's... skimpy choice of clothing, but not commenting on it. ''What about you, Tohka?''

To his surprise, Tohka didn't reply immediately – brows furrowed as if trying to remember something. ''You... S... Shido...?''

''Yes, it's Shido.'' Origami softly confirmed, drawing Tohka's attention to her. ''We're friends, remember?''

''...y... yes.'' Tohka frowned, shaking her head slightly. ''I... remember.''

Shido frowned worriedly at Tohka but didn't push it, instead glancing at the destruction around them. ''Anyway, let's get out of here.''

''Mm. Lead the way, Itsuka-kun.''

X-x-X

It didn't take long to return back to Shido's house, though it took longer than necessary since they had to take quieter roads to avoid being seen by the general public. The three Spirits didn't exactly look 'normal' by any stretch, after all.

Shido sighed, putting away the last of the dishes while glancing at the living room – Origami and Tohka quietly watching the TV while Yoshino lazed about, dozing lightly. They had just finished eating dinner not long ago, and the differences in their personalities was easily evident; Yoshino had become more outspoken and upbeat, Origami had become more soft-spoken and openly friendly, whilst Tohka was now more standoffish and temperamental.

Convincing her that her food was not poisoned was a discussion he didn't think he needed to have. He was wrong. It was only thanks to Origami's support that Tohka trusted he was a friend, and not someone trying to deceive her.

Abruptly a pair of hands grasped his shoulders from behind, making him flinch – stiffening as a sultry voice brushed past his ear. ''My~, this is usual~''

''K-Kurumi...'' Shido blushed lightly. ''W-What's unusual?''

''The girls in the living room, of course~'' Kurumi smirked amusedly, letting go of him and stepping back, allowing him to face her. ''I can tell who they are, but they don't look the same, you know? Did something happen when I was gone~?''

Shido squirmed at her amused expression, giving her a shortened explanation of what occurred a few hours ago. Kurumi's expressions lost its amusement the more he talked, a frown marring her pretty face, disapproval mixing with annoyance – directed at the AST, most likely. By the time he was finished she was rubbing her chin thoughtfully, brows furrowed deeply.

''Hn... that_ is_ new.'' Kurumi murmured, flickering her gaze up to meet his. ''But not unheard of. I remember a similar incident happening a few months back. Didn't see it myself, but heard it through the grapevine. The affected Spirit gained an alter-ego for the duration of their transformation, acting as an entirely separate consciousness to the original. Assuming the conditions are the same, then it's safe to say those three aren't the same ones you know.''

Shido shifted uneasily at the prospect, worriedly glancing back at Tohka, Origami and Yoshino – unintentionally meeting Origami's gaze. The now-gentle girl gave him a warm smile before looking back at the TV, her cheeks gaining a faint pink tint.

''Is there a way to... turn them back?'' Shido asked quietly.

Kurumi hummed. ''Maybe.. gimme a second.''

The Spirit disappeared into her shadows, leaving him alone in the kitchen for nearly a full two minutes – before she abruptly reappeared, now holding a small purple pill.

''Here. Swallow.'' Kurumi smirked teasingly.

Shido hesitantly obeyed, opening his mouth and letting her pop it into his mouth, swallowing it with minimal effort – thankfully it was quite small, so it went down easy. ''What was that for?''

''The way that the Spirit turned back to normal, was by being _'dominated'_ by their friend~'' Kurumi revealed, giggling as Shido's face turned scarlet. ''And that little pill was to give you a little... _confident boost_~!''

He didn't doubt that. Even now he could feel his body begin to tingle, like an adrenaline surge was slowly bubbling within him. His chest tightened and he felt the need to breathe deeply, and as he gazed over Kurumi – who was clad in her Astral Dress – his eyes unconsciously drifted south, towards her chest.

Kurumi smirked, placing a finger under his chin and tilting his head back up. ''Hmhm... looks like it's working already. Then again, it's high enough of a dose to make even a Spirit hot and bothered~''

The devious Spirit stepped back, folding her arms behind her back. ''I'll go distract Tohka-chan and Yoshino-chan. I'm sure Origami-chan will be more than willing to let you _practice _with her~''

Shido swallowed, blushing darkly. ''H-How will I know if it works...?''

Kurumi chuckled lowly, slowly striding towards the living room. ''Look for the heart-shaped pupils. Until you see them, go wild~''

X-x-X

''Origami-chan~''

The white-haired Spirit blinked, looking over her shoulder at Kurumi. ''Hm? Yes?''

''Shido-kun wants to see you. He's upstairs.'' The playful Spirit smirked. ''You shouldn't keep him waiting~''

Origami blushed lightly, muttering a quiet thanks before rising to her feet. Maybe it was just the way Kurumi spoke but it made butterflies flutter in her stomach, her mind immediately thinking of the most perverse outcome – her cheeks flushing red before she hastily shook off her lewd thoughts, and headed upstairs.

The lights were off, the darkening sky still providing enough light for her to see. ''Itsuka-kun?''

She heard faint movement in Shido's room, prompting Origami to slowly approach – gently pushing the door open. ''You wanted to see-''

A hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her into the room, eliciting a startled yelp from Origami. Her yelp devolved into a soft grunt as her back hit the wall, the door closing shut beside her – and her cheeks flushed red as she found Shido right in front of her, so close she could feel his breath against her face.

''I-Itsuka-kun...?'' Origami questioned hesitantly.

Shido stared at her intensely – before he spoke. ''You look... so beautiful...''

''E-Eh?'' Origami's eyes widened, cheeks darkening at his sudden admission. ''Itsu-''

Her query was cut short as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers in an abrupt kiss. Origami froze up, her mind going blank for several long seconds as she failed to register what was happening. She noticed him pulling back and snapped out of her daze, quickly closing the distance and eagerly returning the gentle kiss, her heart pounding happily in her chest.

After a second they both pulled back, staring into each other's eyes – before Origami wordlessly closed her eyes and leaned in, and he met her halfway; their lips meeting in another slow kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head slightly as she deepened the kiss, completely giving in to his addictive lips.

Shido's hands moved as well, snaking around Origami's petite form. Even though her body hadn't changed from her transformation her skin felt mesmerizing soft, his hands gently ghosting down her exposed sides until he reached her loose skirt. They daringly went lower, slipping under the dark blue cloth and descending down to her butt, and making him realise something.

''You don't wear any underwear?'' Shido murmured, briefly pulling back from the kiss.

Origami squirmed at his gaze, looking away. ''N-No... is that, weird?''

''No... it just makes you even cuter...'' Shido smiled, capturing her lips in another kiss and muffling her happy hum of delight.

Her hum devolved into a low moan as he groped her butt, squeezing it affectionately and committing her gentle curves to memory. The notion that she wasn't wearing anything under her already-revealing clothes turned him on more than he thought, his hands growing more feverish in their groping – much to Origami's audible delight.

Shido pulled back a few moments later, his eyes drawn to her modest breasts. Origami noticed his gaze and smiled embarrassedly. ''Y-You can... go ahead...''

He returned the smile, giving her a quick kiss on the lips while his hands moved to her chest – gently grasping the metal covering her breasts and prying them back. Origami shivered as the magical metal separated from her without protest, leaving nothing to hide her breasts – small and round, the paleness of her skin only making her nipples seem pinker.

''Ah...'' Origami mewled softly as he cupped her breasts, giving them an affectionate squeeze. ''Itsuka-kun... do you like them...?''

''Mm.'' Shido murmured between kisses, blushing lightly when she smiled cutely. ''Is it fine if I-''

Origami leaned back so she could meet his gaze, giving him a gentle, loving smile. ''You can do anything you want to me, Itsuka-kun... _anything_.''

His blush darkened several shades, matching Origami's own scarlet blush. He gave her breasts another grope, relishing the cute moan she made as his fingers toyed with her, digging into her soft skin. Her words echoed in his head and he released her breasts, instead letting his hands drift down her flat stomach before reaching her skirt. He grasped the metal armour on her hips, gently prying them off – and causing her loose-fitting skirt to fall to the ground with a quiet thud.

Origami squirmed cutely as her lower half was laid bare, but made no move to cover her crotch – shivering as his right hand groped her breast affectionately, whilst his left ghosted down her pelvis until he touched her bare pussy.

''A-Ah... Mn...'' Origami mewled shakily, shifting slightly as he slowly rubbed a finger along her pussy. ''I-Itsuka-kun... k-kiss me more...''

Shido gladly did, leaning in and capturing her lips in another kiss, growing lust driving both of them. He slowly rubbed her off, his breathing growing heavy as he touched her pussy – before he grew bolder, pushing a finger between her soft folds.

The white-haired Spirit moaned, fingers curling in his hair as he slid the digit inside her. Origami shuddered as he gently pumped his finger in and out of her, experimenting with her body – and the knowledge that she might be the first girl he had ever done this with... it made her feel so incredibly hot. A shy moan slipped past her lips as he pushed a second finger into her pussy, quickly followed by a third.

''Ah... Mn...'' Origami mewled breathlessly, subconsciously rolling her hips. ''M-More...''

Shido silenced her with a heated kiss, his gentleness giving way to lustful eagerness – something Origami warmly welcomed, moaning into his mouth as he pumped his fingers into her. Her arousal leaked down his fingers, only serving to make him thrust his digits into her faster – curling and wiggling them inside her, eliciting more cute moans from her.

Origami felt him brush against her – more specifically, she felt his hardness against her bare thigh. ''I-Itsuka-kun...''

She slid her hands down from his hair, cupping his cheeks and pulling back from the kiss so she could stare into his eyes. ''I... I want you... inside me...''

Shido blushed darkly at her demure request, but his mind was far too fogged up with Kurumi's drug to even consider turning her down.

Origami moaned as he slid his fingers out of her weeping pussy, only to yelp as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her over and onto his bed, looming over her. At her whim her jagged crown and veil disappeared in a quiet flash, leaving her nearly completely naked under him – only her stockings and gloves left.

''Itsuka-kun...'' The alter-ego murmured, reaching down and gently nursing the bulge in his jeans. ''Please... hurry...''

The blue-haired teen did – hastily pushing his jeans down his legs with one hand while supporting himself with the other. Origami wasn't idle either, her nimble hands fumbling with the buttons on his shirt one at a time, smiling embarrassedly as his shirt hung open and revealed his toned chest to her loving gaze.

Shido managed to get his jeans off a second later, the article of clothing slipping off his ankle and pooling on the floor behind him with a quiet thump. His boxers came off a second later, and Origami squirmed with thinly-veiled desire as she caught sight of his erect cock. He spread her legs apart and settled between them, her hairless pussy fully exposed to his intense gaze.

''Mn...'' She bit her lip, embarrassedly spreading her pussy with two fingers. ''B-Be gentle...''

''I will.'' Shido murmured in reply, guiding his eager cock towards her dripping slit, excitement buzzing in his veins – whether it was his own, or because of the drug, he didn't know. Either way all he could think of was taking her, and he didn't resist the thought.

''Mn~'' Origami moaned softly as he pressed the tip against her pussy, slowly pushing into her wet tightness. ''A-Ah... y-yes... Mm...''

Shido groaned as her pussy tightened around the tip of his cock, rolling his hips forth and pushing more of his cock into her. She felt indescribably good, her wet tightness surrounding every inch of his shaft and squeezing him tightly – almost making him want to shove his entire length into her all at once, but he held back, knowing it would hurt her if he did.

''Nn...'' He grunted, stopping as just over two-thirds of his cock was buried inside her. Origami gave him a warm smile and he returned it, pulling back slightly before pushing back in.

''Mm~'' She groaned lightly, shuddering as he gently plunged into her. ''Y... You can go faster, Itsuka-kun...''

''You sure...?'' Shido asked in a strained voice, one hand shifting to her hip while the other landed on her chest, giving her round breast an affectionate grope.

Origami squirmed at his touch, smiling breathlessly at him. ''Y-Yes... go ahe- AH~!''

A fresh cry slipped past her lips as he plunged his cock into her with a jerk of his hips. His heart pounded in his chest and he released her breast, grasping her other hip and lustfully thrusting into her pussy. His cock inched deeper into her with each thrust, eliciting cute moans from Origami as he filled her over and over, setting her nerves on fire with the foreign pleasure.

The sensation of her body was addicting, his hips moving automatically and thrusting his eager cock into her pussy. He took notice of every little detail about her – from how her round boobs bounced as he pounded her, how her mouth hung open slightly as she panted, how her pale skin gained a thin sheen of sweat. Her expression caught his attention the most – a mixture of happiness and affection, a stark contrast to Origami's usual stoic expression.

''Origami...'' Shido groaned, releasing her hips and instead leaning down, suddenly cupping her cheeks and capturing her pink lips in a heated kiss.

The white-haired Spirit moaned into his mouth as he kept rolling his hips, pressing his body flush against hers and pumping his cock into her. His lungs burned and he broke off from the kiss, staring into Origami's pale blue eyes and running his thumb over her cheek, making her cutely squirm from his undivided attention.

''Nn... Itsuka-kun...'' Origami breathed, blushing darkly as he slid his thumb into her mouth – and she affectionately sucked on it, meeting his intense gaze as she did so.

She groaned as his thrusting sped up in response, bucking his hips and plunging into her lower lips. Her skin tingled warmly with excitement, each thrust of his throbbing cock making her pussy burn with mind-melting pleasure that stole her breath away. Shido leaned back slightly, his free hand planted next to her for support while she lovingly sucked on his thumb.

His thrusts made her boobs bounce about uncomfortably, prompting Origami to cup her own breasts, unconsciously groping them and heightening her own pleasure. The sight of her fondling herself, her eyelids fluttering as a groan slipped past her lips, was incredibly arousing to Shido – the blue-haired teen grunting and pounding into her as fast as his hips could move.

''Mn...! Itsuka-kun...!'' Origami whimpered, shoulders curling in on herself as her pelvis burned and tightened. ''I-I can't...!''

Her words devolved into a cute groan, shudders running through her petite body as her orgasm washed over her. Shido grunted as her pussy tightened around his cock, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster as his own end drew closer by the second.

''A-Ah~! I-Itsuka-kun~!'' Origami cried, gasping and writhing as he continued thrusting. ''I- Hyaa~!''

Shido groaned, hips buckling from the pleasure and unable to hold back any longer – a burning rush flowing down his cock before he unloaded ropes of cum into Origami's spasming pussy. The Spirit moaned deeply as he came, her mind going blissfully blank from the sensation of him cumming inside her.

The blue-haired teen grunted, panting heavily and rolling his hips several times, savouring the heavenly warmth of her pussy before coming to a stop and collapsing atop her.

''Ah...'' Origami shivered, breathlessly wrapping her slim arms around his neck. ''Mn... Itsuka-kun...''

Shido sat back slightly, meeting her gaze – and to his surprise he saw pupils slowly dilate, shifting into a heart-shape.

''I love you... the other me does too.'' She confessed, her breathing slowing and her eyelids fluttering. ''Treat her well... and don't forget me, alright...?''

''I won't.'' He promised, making Origami smile softly.

''I'm... glad...'' Her words trailed off, head lolling to the side and going slack – her breathing slow, as if she was sleeping.

Shido pulled his half-erect cock out of her pussy, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as her revealing clothing slowly faded away into silver particles until she was fully nude. Her hair shortened back to its usual length and her dark-blue tattoos faded away, leaving her looking like normal.

He gently picked her up, laying her properly on his bed and tucking her under the covers. Partially so she wouldn't be cold when she woke up, and partially because he didn't want to stare at her nude body any longer – lest he find himself touching her inappropriately while she slept.

Looking down at himself, Shido sighed. ''Guess I need a shower now...''

X-x-X

Half an hour later, Shido found himself walking back downstairs to the living room – now dressed in a blue shirt and beige shorts. Yoshino was still sitting on the couch watching TV, and he could hear Kurumi and Tohka speaking in the kitchen, the sounds of pots and kitchenware clattering about reaching his ears.

He approached the couch, prompting Yoshino to glance up at him lazily and flash him a slight smirk, before turning her gaze back onto the TV. The odd smug knowingness of her smirk made his cheeks dust pink, the implication that she had heard him and Origami embarrassing him.

''Tohka's in the kitchen with Kurumi.'' Yoshino casually informed him, putting her feet up on the table. ''Taste testing and stuff.''

''I see...'' Shido murmured, taking a seat next to the alter-ego.

Her bunny hood was still pulled up, partially obscuring her face when she looked at the TV. ''You had lots of fun with Origami, didn't ya?''

''Ah... you heard?''

Yoshino snickered. ''Kinda hard to miss. You two weren't quiet, you know?''

He said nothing in response, blushing silently. Yoshino only smirked at him before returning her attention to the TV, which was displaying some kid's program he vaguely remembered.

The silence stretched but neither saw fit to break it, Shido due to embarrassment and Yoshino due to the TV program. The sounds of clattering plates occasionally echoed from the kitchen, the murmurings between Kurumi and Tohka too low to properly hear. At least neither were getting hostile with one another.

Shido glanced over at Yoshino, swallowing silently. Despite having just had sex with Origami his mind started to fog up mere minutes afterwards – washing himself off in the shower helped take his mind off it a little, but now that he was down here sitting next to Yoshino... his empowered libido was coming back full-force. It didn't help that Yoshino herself was so scantily-clad. Hell she was practically just wearing underwear.

His eyes wandered over her petite form, from her slim legs to her flat stomach. Her nightgown-like shirt did little to hide her pale skin, and due to the angle he could get a glimpse at her small boobs under her top. His gaze traced down her stomach, noticing how her black panties hugged her hips alluringly. The more he stared at her petite body the warmer he felt, his blood rushing south as his arousal subconsciously began to build.

He watched as her hand drifted down her stomach idly, his eyes widening as they slid into her black panties, tugging them out enough for him to glimpse her hairless pussy.

''Heh... like the show~?'' Yoshino spoke, snapping his attention to her face – a smug smirk curling at her lips, mirth dancing in her sole crimson eye.

Shido blushed darkly but didn't deny it – couldn't deny it. Yoshino looked down at his crotch, taking notice of the tent in his beige shorts and grinning lightly, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Without missing a beat she shuffled closer to him and reached over, pressing her hand against his hidden erection and palming his bulge, eliciting a quiet grunt from the blue-haired teen.

''Hmph. It's not fair if Origami gets to have all the fun, you know? I won't let 'Yoshino' fall behind.'' The alter-ego smirked seductively at him, unbuttoning his shorts with surprising skill and fishing her hand in, tugging his cock out into the open.

He shuddered as Yoshino wrapped her hand around his cock, the white-haired Spirit smugly jerking him off. ''Yoshino...''

''Call me Yoshinon.''

''H-Huh?'' Shido blinked in surprise, meeting her smug gaze. ''You're...?''

Yoshinon licked her lips, rolling her wrist as she pumped his cock and earning a stifled groan from the teen. ''Yep... and you're gonna play with me, got it?''

He didn't even consider refusing, quickly nodding his head and glancing over his shoulder towards the kitchen, cautious they might be found in such a compromising position. Any such worries were swiftly erased as Yoshinon started licking the tip of his cock, his gaze turning back to her – finding her laying sprawled out on the couch, playfully licking his dick as she jerked him off.

Yoshinon looked up, meeting his gaze and smirking, before parting her pink lips and take his cock into her mouth. Shido stifled a groan as his cock was surrounded by the wet warmth of her mouth, her hot breath brushing against the tip as she lowered her head further. She came to a slow stop as just over half his cock was surrounded by her mouth, pulling back only to push herself back down again, bobbing her head and sucking him off.

''H-Haah... Yoshinon...'' Shido murmured, squirming slightly as her tongue curled around his eager cock.

Her hood fell down due to her bobbing, her white hair on display and giving him a perfect view of her sucking his cock – and while she looked different and was more seductive, she still had Yoshino's face, which made it all the more lewd. His eyes wandered down her back, noticing not for the first time how little clothes she wore... and due to how she was laying her black panties had slipped down just the tiniest bit, accentuating her cute butt.

''Mn...'' Yoshinon grunted softly as his right hand landed on her ass, groping her butt.

She hummed lowly as he slipped his hand under her panties, cupping her bare butt and gently squeezing her cheeks. His hand daringly shifted further, curling around her rear and between her thighs before his fingers brushed against her hairless pussy – eliciting a quiet groan from Yoshinon, the sound muffled by his dick.

Shido quickly glanced back over his shoulder, confirming that Tohka and Kurumi still hadn't noticed before continuing to tease her pussy. He groaned as Yoshinon took his cock even deeper, nearly managing to take his entire length into her hot mouth and making his cock throb with lustful desire. He laid his left hand on her head, threading his fingers through her white hair and helping push her down – eliciting a muffled groan from Yoshinon, who continued sucking him off.

''Nn... Yoshinon...'' Shido shuddered, gripping her hair tighter as his cock throbbed eagerly.

Yoshinon moaned around his cock as he pushed two fingers into her pussy, wriggling them around and idly fingering her. His other hand lustfully pushed her head down his cock over and over, slowly becoming more rougher and forcing her further down his shaft. A groan escaped him as her tongue lustfully lapped at his cock, her hot breath continuously brushing against his twitching dick as the tip bumped against the back of her throat.

Pleasure burned and bubbled beneath his skin, his pelvis tightening up as he consciously held back his climax for as long as possible – until he couldn't any longer.

''Haah...!' Shido hissed quietly as the pressure grew too much and he let it all out, groaning lowly and pushing Yoshinon all the way down his cock – eliciting a muffled yelp from the Spirit, her red eye widening as spurts of hot cum filled her mouth and shot down her throat. She quickly swallowed his seed, gulping it down without resistance until every last drop was gone.

She pushed her head back against Shido's hand, quietly gasping in air as she could breathe again, leaving her panting lightly. ''Jeez... a bit of warning...''

''Sorry...'' Shido murmured breathlessly, his mind foggy from his powerful climax.

He was stirred from his high as Yoshinon shifted, his fingers slipping out of her pussy in the process. He glanced to his right, watching as Yoshinon sat next to him... before leaning back and sticking her slim legs in the air. She hooked her fingers into her panties and pulled them down her thighs with teasing slowness, smirking smugly at him as he openly took in the sight of her nude waist.

Yoshinon tugged her black panties off her feet, letting them drop to the floor with an almost-inaudible thump. Shido blushed as Yoshino crawled over to him, her smirking face mere inches from his, before she turned around and sat on his lap.

''You still ready to go again~?'' Yoshinon chuckled lowly, reaching between her thighs and palming the tip of his half-erect cock.

He didn't need to answer; his dick did for him, quickly becoming hard and sticking up between her thighs. Yoshinon snickered quietly at that, closing her slim legs around his cock and gently rubbing his dick with her hands – and he groaned as she rolled her hips, pressing her bare pussy against his dick.

''Hehehe...'' Yoshinon snickered, looking over her shoulder at him. ''You're twitching so much~, are you really that eager to be inside me~?''

Shido nodded wordlessly, stifling a groan as she stopped her playful teasing and lifted her hips – sitting on her knees and angling herself above his hard cock. Her soft pussy pressed against his erect cock and she gently rocked her hips slightly, inching down his wet dick until her lower lips parted, and she slid down.

''Mm...'' Yoshinon moaned quietly, shuddering as she pushed herself lower – eliciting a low grunt from Shido as her pussy clamped around more and more of his cock.

His hands settled on her bare hips, pushing Yoshinon down and earning a stifled groan from the Spirit, his hard cock spreading her pussy apart with its girth. She was far tighter than Origami was, leaving him barely able to fit two-thirds of his cock inside her before he stopped, lest he hurt her.

''Haah... s-so big...'' Yoshinon murmured blissfully, slowly rising up before pushing herself back down again. ''Ha... haah...''

Shido shivered as her wet tightness squeezed his cock, his hands gripping her slim waist and helping her move. The petite Spirit quickly started to move faster as she adjusted to his length, quiet groans and sensual mewls slipping past her pink lips as she rode his cock. He kept one hand on her hip to keep her moving while the other reached around and slipped up her thin black top, groping her small breast.

''Mn~'' Yoshinon bit her lip, lifting her hips higher and moving faster. ''Nn... that's it... ah...''

She moaned as he pinched her nipple between his thumb and index finger, lightly tugging on the sensitive nub before letting it go, cupping her breast then repeating the process. Even though they were so small her boobs bounced slightly as she rode him, and on instinct he started rocking his hips to meet her bounces – a groan escaping Yoshinon as his cock sunk in even deeper as a result.

''Yoshinon...'' Shido murmured and released her breast, cupping her chin and tilting her head to the side – capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Yoshinon groaned into his mouth, slowing her bounces and instead gyrating her hips in rolling motions. A fresh spike of pleasure shot through her pelvis as he sharply bucked his hips, plunging his cock into her quivering pussy and eliciting another lustful moan from the alter-ego. For nearly a full minute they remained like that, Shido spearing his cock into her with erratic and powerful thrusts whilst she gently rolled her hips teasingly.

''Mn~ Shido~'' Yoshinon moaned between kisses, mewling as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, rapidly dominating her own despite her best efforts.

It was becoming impossible to hold back anymore, his very skin burning with lustful desire. It didn't help that Yoshinon was the perfect blend of cute and playful, making his dick twitch as he actively resisted the urge to pound into her with wild abandon. As he broke off from the messy French-kiss he moved both hands to her waist, and stood up.

''Mm?!'' Yoshinon hastily covered her mouth, muffling her surprised moan as he walked over to the other end of the couch – without pulling of her, his cock pulsating within her pussy.

The petite Spirit grunted as he knelt onto the couch, pushing her over the arm of the couch – before shoving his cock deep into her pussy. ''A-Ah!''

Yoshinon bit her lip, whimpering as Shido pounded into her with enough force to make the couch creak. Any semblance of stealth was out the window, the sound of their skin slapping together clearly audible as he fucked her – and the others in the kitchen clearly noticed; Kurumi and Tohka having fallen silent.

With that in mind, Yoshinon didn't try holding back anymore. ''Myaa~! M-More~!''

Shido groaned in reply, and she cried out as he somehow _did _go faster – slamming into her small pussy with ravenous abandon, and idly she realised Yoshino wouldn't be able to walk straight when she regained control. The heavenly sensation of his cock was driving her insane, her pussy burning with mind-melting pleasure and leaving her short of breath each time he buried his shaft inside her.

From the corner of her eye she could see Tohka peering from the kitchen, and flashed the hostile girl a smug smile – closing her eyes and moaning cutely as Shido pounded her. The burning heat in her stomach flickered like a flame, rapidly growing more intense and leaving her unable to think of anything but his dick.

''Yoshinon... I'm...'' Shido murmured heatedly, panting audibly as he rammed his cock into her tight pussy.

The Spirit smiled breathlessly. ''C-Cum, Shido... don't hold back~!''

She got her wish mere seconds later, Shido releasing a low groan and his cock noticeably twitching within her – before ropes of cum shot into her wet tightness. Yoshinon moaned sharply, tensing up as her own orgasm rushed through her tingling body, her mind going completely blank with pure pleasure for several blissfully long seconds – only made better by the sensation of Shido still thrusting his climaxing cock into her pussy.

Shido kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm and groaning as she milked him dry. Cum dribbled out past his twitching cock and dripped onto the couch, her pussy stuffed full of his seed – more flowing out as he tugged his cock out of her.

''Mn... Shido~'' Yoshinon mewled, leaning back and tilting her head to the side – capturing his lips in a sloppy kiss. ''Haah...''

She pulled back from the kiss, letting him notice her crimson eye dilate and shift, transforming into a heart-shape much like Origami's did. Her white hair was slowly starting to regain its blue colour, and her skin gained back some of its colour.

''Don't be shy... about seducing Yoshino...'' Yoshinon yawned, eyelid fluttering. ''She's not honest with her feelings... and doesn't have the courage to ask... so it's fine to 'play' with her... though, be gentle... Nn...''

With a sleepy grunt her eyelid fell shut, going slack over the end of the couch – her clothing disappearing in a flash of pale blue light, leaving her nude.

As she slowly turned back to normal Shido picked her up, carrying her upstairs – unaware of a pair of eyes following his movements.

X-x-X

Shido had just barely left his bedroom, leaving Yoshino sleeping soundly next to Origami, when a fist crashed into the wall next to him.

''Are you quite done?'' Tohka's alter-ego demanded, glaring at him.

''H-Huh?''

The Spirit scoffed, retracting her fist. ''Don't play dumb. I know what you did to those two.''

He blushed. ''Ah... that...''

Tohka huffed, turning around and walking down the stairs. Shido hesitantly followed at a slower pace, his eyes unconsciously drawn down her ass – barely concealed by her transparent purple skirt. Just a glimpse was enough to spark his lust again, and the only thing stopping him from wrapping his arms around her and fondling her was the threat of her obliterating him in response.

As they reached the living room however she glanced over her shoulder, catching his gaze. She scowled lightly and spun around, grasping the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the wall – her smaller yet no less intimidating frame looming before him.

''Those two got their turns...'' Tohka muttered, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. ''...and if you won't give me mine, _I'll take it_.''

Before Shido could reply Tohka darted in, crashing her lips against his in an aggressive kiss. Shido grunted in reply, wrapping one arm around the small of her back and pulled her flush against him, his other hand groped her ass through her skirt. Tohka groaned into his mouth as he returned the kiss, their lips roughly meshing together before they broke apart for air.

''Hah...'' Tohka breathed, shuddering as he squeezed her butt. ''Hmph... not ba-''

She was silenced as Shido captured her lips in a heated kiss, muffling her surprised groan as he reversed their positions – pushing her against the wall. His hands greedily roamed over her beautiful body, groping and touching every inch of skin he could get his hands on and unintentionally infecting Tohka with his eager lust.

His hands soon reached her chest, deftly grasping the purple fabric hiding her plump breasts and pulling them off – the fabric coming off with minor resistance before dissolving into purple flecks of light. Tohka blushed lightly as her ample breasts were exposed fully to him – and she groaned into his mouth as he immediately groped her boobs. In response she pushed her tongue into his mouth, wrestling with his own tongue and fighting for dominance for several long seconds.

''Mmph...'' Tohka moaned lowly as they broke apart from the kiss, a thin string of saliva hanging between the two of them.

Shido immediately moved down, hands settling on her waist while he buried his head between her breasts, lustfully kissing her pale skin and eliciting a breathless groan of delight from Tohka. He quickly attacked her breasts, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking on her boob, one of his hands darting up and groping her other breast.

Tohka squirmed at his lewd attacks, biting her lip to stifle her moans while threading her fingers through his hair, pushing his head against her breasts. His lewd kisses left her boobs tingling pleasantly, a low groan escaping her as he swapped from one nipple to the other, ravenously licking and sucking on both.

As he toyed with her chest she caught sight of his shorts, taking notice of the prominent bulge on the front. ''Nn... stop.''

Shido did, briefly pulling back from her chest with a look of confusion – only to blush darkly as she slipped from his loose grip, dropping to her knees before him. Tohka wasted no time in unbuttoning his shorts, letting his cock bounce free and nearly bop her on the nose. She blushed lightly at the sight of his erect dick, hesitating for only a second before she wrapped her hand around his shaft, jerking him off.

''A-Ah...'' Shido grunted shakily, planting his hands on the wall for support. ''Tohka...''

The alter-ego smirked at how easily he turned to mush before her, gripping his cock harder and guiding it towards her mouth. Shido groaned as she wrapped her pink lips around the tip, taking his cock into her wet mouth and teasingly licking the tip. Her orange-purple eyes looked up at him, meeting his gaze and only making her smirk seem all the more seductive.

The sight was too lewd to ignore, her teasing making his hard cock twitch.

''Hn?'' Tohka raised a brow as he laid his hands on the back of her head – only for him to push her head down his cock. ''Nn!''

Shido groaned as his cock was surrounded by the warm wetness of mouth, her nose bumping against his pelvis as his entire length lingered in her mouth. Tohka made a noise of protest but didn't push him off, merely shooting him an annoyed look before she started sucking him off, her annoyance shifting to amusement when he moaned shakily.

Despite her initial discomfort she adjusted quickly, using her tongue to wrap around his twitching shaft and tease him while she sucked him off. She bobbed her head as best she could, but with his grip on Tohka's head he controlled the flow – pulling and pushing her down his cock, plunging his cock down her throat and making her blow him.

Tohka frowned, putting her hands on his waist – before pushing her head down as far as she could, staying like that for a solid three seconds before pulling back all the way.

''Haah...'' She breathed as his cock slipped out her mouth, saliva coating his shaft. She immediately wrapped her hand around his wet cock and rapidly jerked him off, eliciting a breathless groan from Shido.

An idea hit Tohka and she smirked, releasing his wet cock – and instead pushing him back.

Shido grunted as his back hit the floor, dazed for a brief moment. A flash of purple light drew his attention and he looked down, only to blush as he saw Tohka's transparent skirt disappear into purple particles, leaving her long legs covered by black stockings with garter-belts attached to her skimpy black bodysuit.

Tohka wasted no time in climbing over him, her plump breasts hanging before his face... before she crawled further, and Shido blushed as she hovered over his face. She pushed the front of her bodysuit aside, exposing her pussy mere inches from his face.

''Your turn.'' Tohka demanded, threading her fingers through his hair before pushing his head into her crotch.

He didn't hesitate, his hands coming up to settle on her hips and pulling her pussy close to his mouth – his tongue lashing out and lustfully licking her pussy lips. Tohka shuddered at his touch, tipping her head back and moaning throatily as he eagerly licked her.

Shido quickly grew bolder, pressing his mouth against her pussy and shoving his tongue into her slit, wriggling it around inside her and eliciting another deep moan from the Spirit. He could taste her arousal dribbling onto his tongue like honey and he gladly drank it up, kissing her pussy while he tongue-fucked her – and if the way she rolled her hips against his mouth was any indication, she clearly enjoyed it.

''Mn...'' Tohka moaned lowly, licking her lips idly as he ate her out.

She rolled her hips lustfully, pushing her pussy against his ravenous tongue and moaning as the slimy appendage squirmed inside her, licking her inner walls eagerly. His lewd tongue made her pelvis tingle pleasantly, sparks of pleasure slowly bubbling into something greater. It wasn't a fast-building orgasm, but almost achingly slow – yet that only served to turn her on further.

However Shido didn't want to do it slow. His abandoned cock twitched with lustful desire, and in an instant he acted on it – his only warning being his tightening grip, before he pushed Tohka off him.

''Ah?!'' Tohka yelped as she fell forwards, grunting lightly. She rolled over onto her back, about to sit up. ''I didn't say you could st-''

Shido crashed his lips against hers in a sudden kiss, muffling her protests and dissolving them to nothing. His hands grasped her wrists and he pinned her against the floor, devouring Tohka's moans as he shoved his tongue into her mouth and dominated her tongue. As they kissed he released her wrists and slid his hands down to her breasts, spending a brief few minutes touching her soft boobs before drifting his hand lower, ending at her hips.

''Haah...'' Shido panted as he pulled back from the kiss, staring into Tohka's lust-filled eyes before shifting back slightly – hastily spreading her legs apart, making the Spirit blush as she realised his intention. One she didn't disagree with.

''...hurry up.'' Tohka muttered embarrassedly, squirming as he guided his eager cock to her wet slit. ''Put it in- Mm~!''

Her demand was cut off by a sharp moan as Shido did just that, pushing his ample length into her pussy – half his length burying inside her with a single thrust. He quickly bucked his hips, plunging more of his shaft into her wet tightness until most of his cock was stuffed inside of her.

''Tohka...'' Shido murmured, gripping her hips and gently rocking his hips, barely managing to hold himself back.

The alter-ego looked down at him with half-lidded eyes, her ample chest rising and falling with her quick breaths. ''What... are you waiting for? _Do me._''

That was all he needed – and without another word, he reared his hips back and plunged back into her.

''_Mm!_'' Tohka moaned throatily, arching her back as he speared into her.

Her deep moans filled the living room as he pounded into her like a wild animal, driving his cock into her pussy eagerly. Whereas Origami was soft and Yoshino was tight, Tohka was responsive – almost instinctively pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts, her pussy tightening around his cock each time and eliciting a stifled groan from the blue-haired teen.

As he pounded into her his hands wandered, moving up her hips and aimlessly roaming over her soft stomach. Soon they reached her ample breasts and he eagerly cupped them in his palms, groping them lustfully – loving the way they bounced and jiggled in his hands as he fucked her. Tohka groaned at his touch, her hands clawing at the carpet around her for any support, finding none.

''Ah~! Mm~!'' The alter-ego squirmed, pink lips parting each time she cried out in pleasure.

Their prior foreplay had left both of them sensitive, only serving to enhanced the pleasure dancing along their nerves. Shido's hips moved nearly automatically, the heavenly sensation of her pussy driving him crazy. It wouldn't surprise him if he accidentally woke up Yoshino or Origami, the wet slapping of skin together filling his ears as he plunged his cock into Tohka's wet tightness.

His sensitive dick twitched, pleasure arcing along his nerves and making him thrust faster – prompting Tohka to wrap her legs around his waist, moans liberally slipping past her lips. In a burst of lustful desire he released her breasts and planted his hands next to her head, leaning down and roughly kissing her.

''Mmph~!'' Tohka moaned lewdly into his mouth.

The Spirit looped her arms around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss as he rolled his hips, aggressively pumping his shaft into her weeping pussy. As his chest tightened he pulled back for air, spending a single second to breathe before capturing her lips in another heated kiss, much to her delight – groaning as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, wrestling with her near-limp tongue and easily dominating her.

''Haah!'' Shido breathed as he retreated from the kiss, groaning as pleasure tickled his pelvis. ''Tohka... I'm going to...''

''M-Me too...!'' Tohka cried, her words crumbling to a weak whimper as burning pleasure flooded her body. ''S-Shi- _Ah~!_''

Tohka screwed her eyes shut, a blissful cry escaping her as her back arched, her orgasm crashing down on her. Shido groaned as her pussy tightened around his cock and he gave in, instantly cumming inside her spasming pussy.

He rolled his hips as he rode his climax out, a weary groan escaping him as his thrusts slowly drew to a stop. He looked down at Tohka's blissful expression, her half-lidded eyes revealing the heart-shaped pupils taking form beneath. Her remaining clothes slowly began to dissolve into flecks of purple light, and idly he remembered his conversation with Kurumi – that these alter-egos were separate from the originals. Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami's stoic half and her demure half...

It would be problematic to call Tohka by the same name, when her two halves were so drastically different...

''Tenka...'' Shido breathed, drawing the Spirit's attention.

''Huh...?''

''You and Tohka... it'd be weird to call you both the same, right?'' Shido explained between breaths. ''So... you're 'Tenka', Tohka's other half...''

Surprise fluttered across her expression, her flushed cheeks growing darker, before her surprise melted into a warm smile.

''...a name of my own. How... nice.'' Tenka smiled, tiredly reaching out and cupping his cheek, even as her transformation slowly became undone. ''Take care... of Tohka, you hear? If you do... I'll be sure... to _reward_ you... next time... we... meet...''

Her hand slipped from his cheek as the last of her strength faded, and she passed out – the dark transformation coming completely undone, and leaving a nude Tohka laying beneath him, sleeping soundly.

Shido smiled softly, sitting back and spending a moment to admire her nudity, mentally assuring himself he would keep her promise.

Abruptly a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck, and a pair of soft breasts pressed against his back. ''Shido-kun~''

''K-Kurumi...?''

''You owe me for my help.'' The playful Spirit purred into his ear, licking his earlobe. ''And I intend to call in that favour.''

Shido yelped as Kurumi pulled him back, his shirt flying off as Kurumi went to work claiming her 'favour'.

[END]


End file.
